


Little Miracle - GamTav

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Relaxing in the horn pile can't get any better than this.





	Little Miracle - GamTav

"What's all up and happenin', Tav?" Gamzee nudged his best bro's shoulder.

"Uh, nothing," Tavros whispered. "Just...sad. I don't know why."

"Sad, huh?" He gazed at him lazily. "Poke." He poked him in the side. "Poke."

"Uh, Gamzee?" He squeaked as he was poked again. "Could you, uh, please stop?"

"No can do, motherfucker. Let me see a smile." Gamzee slipped his hand under his shirt, gently ghosting his fingers over his sides.

"Stop, plehehease!" Tavros grabbed his hands to pull them away from his body. "I'm happy!"

"Alright, alright." He raised an eyebrow as he creeped towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Revenge." He tickled his pale stomach with a small grin.

"Tahahavbro, why?" Gamzee twisted from side to side, letting out a quiet 'honk'.

"It's, uh, only fair. I guess." Tavros backed off. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, motherfucker. It was fun." He placed his hands on top of his torso. "Go on."

"Really? Uh, okay, if you're sure." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Say, uh...'pineapple' if it's too much."

"Oh, I highly doubt I'll have to sahahaha-" Gamzee growled at him. "Cheater!"

"Am not." Tavros slowly walked his fingers up his sides. "Is this okay?"

"Tavbro." He grabbed him by the collar. "Tickle me already."

"Oh, right." He dug his fingernails into his ribs with a snicker. "Like this?"

"Eep! YEHEHEHEHEHES!" Gamzee laughed. "YOU'RE GOOD AT THIHIHIHIS!"

"I am?" Tavros tilted his head. "Thank you."

"YOU'RE WELCOME, TAHAHAHAHAVBRO!" He bucked and squirmed, honking several times. "MOTHERFUCK-NO!"

"What?" He tilted his head, knocking his horns against the couch. "You have, uh, sensitive knees?" He stopped his attack.

"Yeah, so?" Gamzee stuck out his tongue. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know." Tavros squeezed his kneecaps with a grin. "This, maybe?"

"HONK!" The juggalo leapt off the couch and ran away. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Come back here!" He stumbled to his feet, still trying to get used to his robo-legs. "Darn!" He nearly fell flat on his face as he chased him into his respiteblock. "Gamzeeeeeee!"

"Wee!" Gamzee dove into his horn pile. "Come get me if you dare!"

"I dare!" Tavros landed on top of him and tickled around and behind his knees. "Why do you, uh, wear these pants, anyways?"

"MIRACULOUS PANTS, TAHAHAHAHAHAHAVBRO! FUCK, I CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREATHE! P-PINEAPPLE!" He slapped his shoulder since his back was facing him.

"But you're still talking, so you CAN breathe." Wow, he was sadistic. "I-EEP!" He jumped as two hands made their way to his sides and squeezed. "Gamzeeheeheehee!" He let go and fell on top of his chest.

"Gotcha." Gamzee nuzzled his face into his neck. "You're my motherfucking prisoner now."

"Noooooo!" Tavros whined, bursting into giggles. "I don't want to beeeee!" He jumped with a shriek when he honked a horn next to his ear. "Not funny!"

"Sorry, Tav." He turned him around to face him. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, you're my best bro." He burst out laughing as his hands went under his arms. "NO, TOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!"

"It's only fair!" Gamzee spun him around and kissed him deeply, breathing in his laughter.

"Mphahahaha!" Tavros pulled away, cheeks flushed brown. "Wha...whahahat was that?"

"This motherfucker is all up and flushed for you, Tavbro." He smirked, seeing some of his facepaint was smeared on his lips.

"Gamzee, I'm flushed for you too!" He kissed him again, squealing as fingers squeezed up his sides. "Hey!"

"So cute," he whispered into his hair. "My little miracle."


End file.
